Catch Me
by Lexiheartspeace
Summary: Why must I be SO scared! One-Shot Song Fic


**-Hey Everyone. So I was listining to my new favorite song Catch Me by Demi and a story poped into my head! Its a one-shot song fiction. Hope you like!!**

**Lilly's POV**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Hannah Montana or Demi Lovato =)  
**

* * *

**_Before I fall too fast_**

**_Kiss me quick but make it last_**

**_So I can see how badly this will hurt me_**

**_When you say goodbye _**

Just me and him.

Lying in our favorite spot in the world.

It has been since we were four years old.

We claimed it our spot the day we promised to be best friends forever.

Who am I talking about?

Oliver Oken.

We have been best friend since the first day of pre-school.

Yup. Pre-school.

Anyways, here we are 19 years later lying in the same spot.

Only now we are more then BFFS,

We are a couple.

We have always liked each other.

We didn't realize it until we were Juniors in High School.

That was six years ago.

So, Are we inlove?

Can't say because I scared.

**_Keep it sweet, keep it slow_**

**_Let the future pass and don't let go_**

**_But tonight I could fall too soon_**

**_Under this beautiful moonlight _**

Whenever I look into his eyes, I see the passion he has for me

and it makes me wanna fall and fall hard for him.

Is that what I want?

For as long as I can remember he has been there for me.

All my breakups. My mom and dad getting a divorce.

Whenever Miley and I fought. Even when him and I fought.

Every time I cried in front of him. Every time I laughed with or at him.

Even when we came to this very spot and just layed here.

We grew closer.

I intertwine my hand in his and look up at the moon

just thinking of way to keep myself from falling.

**_But you're so hypnotizing_**

**_You've got me laughing while I sing_**

**_You've got me smiling in my sleep_**

**_And I can see this unraveling_**

**_Your love is where I'm falling_**

_**But please don't catch me** _

I promise you, we are not some sappy romance movie.

We aren't just just lying here listening to eachothers heartbeat.

I do enjoy doing that but lets not go ther-

No. Lets go there!

Ya! FLASHBACK.

Every good story need a flashback.

Ok. So it started on a Saturday night

in our high school years

at around 11:45 at night.

I was lying on my bed in the dark listening to a song from my "Miley Playlist"

It was Demi Lovato so I just let It play.

I started to laughed at the lyrics.

I can actuly understand them.

I heard a loud thud come form my window.

I didn't freak out for two reasons.

Reason one. Im a blackbelt.

Reason two. I was 100% sure it was Oliver.

He always comes over around this time on Fridays and Saturdays.

I turn off my ipod and put it on my nightstand.

I feel him get on the bed and wrap his arms around me

pulling me closer to him.

He leans down and kisses me on the top of my head then whispers in my ear,

"Can't sleep?"

I layed my head on his chest and said,

"I can now."

Within five minuets I slipping into slumber with a smile on my face.

See, I can have me lovey Dovey moments!

I bet you said "AWWW!"

Me too.

**_See this heart won't settle down_**

**_Like a child running scared from a clown_**

**_I'm terrified of what you do_**

**_My stomach screams just when I look at you._**

Like I said. We aren't just laying here.

We about how our day went.

Our days are the same every day.

First we go to school.

Collage is hard but we only have a few months left.

Second we do one of three things.

One, Me and Miley hang out.

Two, Me and Oliver hang out

and Three, Me, Miley, and Oliver hang out.

Oliver is doing most of the talking right now.

So, I just look at him.

I'm listing to him, I get butterflies if I look at him for too long.

I love him. I really, truly do.

It's just every time feel like I'm falling INLOVE with him I pull away.

I'm know as a fearless girl.

Yet. I'm a stupid girl, afraid of falling for a guy

who would give anything to see me smile.

**_Run far away so I can breathe_**

**_Even though you're far from suffocating me_**

**_I can't set my hopes too high_**

**_'Cause every hello ends with a goodbye_**

We didn't go far for collage.

Me, Oliver, and Miley go to UCLA.

Sometime I have thought of moving to New York.

Sure I would miss everyone but I have to.

I would never do it.

Maybe I scared of falling for Oliver because of my past.

Lets see.

First there is Lucas.

He cheated on me.

He got shrimp on his head and double dumped in front of the whole school.

HAHA.

Next is Matt.

I liked him,he asked me to the dance, then he stood me up.

I sued him.

Oh well.

Then there is Oliver.

The day I realized I liked him more then a friend

I went to tell Miley, got wrapped up in her book then

BAM! Oliver and Jonnie started to date.

See, Not so good with love.

_**So now you see why I'm scared**_

_**I can't open up my heart without a care**_

_**But here I go, it's what I feel**_

_**And for the first time in my life I know it's real.**_

I brought all my attention back to Oliver.

He pulled me in to a sitting position and faced me to say,

"Lilly, I love you more then I ever loved anyone. I brought you to this special place to ask you something special.

Will you marry me?"

**_If this is love please don't break me_**

**_I'm giving up so just catch me_**

I, Lilly Trescot, gave up and fell for my best friend.

I conquered me biggest fear with one word.

"Yes!"

So I end this story the way I see fit.

I let Oliver just catch me.

Love, Soon To Be Ms. Lilly Oken

* * *

**A/N- Hope you guys like. I seen NO new Loliver stories so I wrote one!! **

**Anyways REVIEW! Thanks!**


End file.
